Friendship with the Big Bad Hybrid
by cinnamon0478
Summary: After 4x18. Caroline and Klaus are officially friends. "When I say friend, I mean "friend" Katherine Pierce.
1. Chapter 1

"_Friends_". The word what was in Caroline's head all day. Does he really asked her to be friends? She couldn't believe it..The big bad hybrid want to befriend. But Caroline just wanted to rest, and thinking about this all Klaus + friendship thing. Plus Tyler still can't come back. And there is the Silas thing. Oh and don't forget about Elena...Caroline's life was a suck. When she finally was in her bed, she realized that she have to do the prom. Not too much enthusiasm she get up from her bed and went to her car.  
She went to the school to do the preparations. But she can't focus. All she could think about is what Elena said: "_You should turn it off_". Why should she turn it off? She don't wanted to be an emotionless bitch. She loved her friends even one of them is almost killed her and her mother.

Her phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Hey Stefan, what happened?" -Said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Hey Care! Well, we found Rebekah, Elena and Katherine. But Elijah was there too, and they are "_friends_".." -Said sarcastically the last word

"Elijah plus Katherine?" -She was in shock.

"Yeah."-He said in a '_yeah I felt this too_' voice-" And Rebekah used the cure on herself, but it wasn't the real cure..Just a copy. Plus Elena killed a waitress a few seconds ago.. "

"Oh that's wonderful." -She said in a sarcastically voice.

"And there happened something?"

"Klaus is called me to help him, because Silas attacked him..." -She stopped for a moment, hesitating to tell the friends thing or not..But then she realized, who care..Everything is about Elena..

"Well, this is surpising..Anything else?"

"No, nothing.." -Said sadly and she ended the phone.

"Seriously? 'Well this is surpising' this is the all what he can say?"-Murmured in herself. She was angry and sad. "She did everything for her friends, but they just speak about Elena..Elena this, Elena that...Who the f*ck care?" -She tought.  
Now she really hated this all Elena thing. Her bitchy behavior and the Salvatores just like some puppy who follow Elena wherever she goes..It was irritate her.

She left the school, and went to the Mystic Grill, she needed a little relaxation.

"Hey Caroline!" - Matt greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hi Matt." -Her voice was bored, sad and angry in the same time.

"What is the matter?" -Asked her curiously and a bit worried.

"Ah..Everybody is so worried about Elena.." - Said her best friend's name with a little contempt.

"Jealous?" -He tried to cheer up her...

"Haha very funny.." -Said sarcastically. Matt try was failed.

"Okay, sorry..Can I give you something?"

"Yeah, give me something strong!"

"Whatever you need, Milady" -He said with a little chuckle.

"Thank you, Sir!" -She laughed softly.

At least he was nice to her, and he listened her. But he was in love with Elena too. And he could do anything for her, just like the Salvatore's. He was an living bloodbag for the 'precious' Elena. Is there somebody who didn't play the servant for Elena Gilbert?

A few moments later Caroline already sipped her drink. And she drank another glass..After a few, -exactly 5-6 glass- she was out.

"Umm, Careoline..I think you should go home.." -He carefully said her.

"Oh c'mon Matty the fun is just now starting." -She was fully drunk.- "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Um..Of course.." -Said confused.

"I've got a new friend.." -She whispered.- "The big bad hybrid."-She chuckled

"What? Klaus?" -Matt was confused. Caroline plus Klaus. Was it something bad joke?

"Yeah, he is hot isn't he?" -Asked as she hiccupped.

"Um.." -He didn't knoe what to say- "I think now you really should go home!"

Caroline didn't answer just swallowed the alcohol.

"I will regret it" -Murmured Matt and picked Caroline's mobil, and called Klaus.

"Hey, Sweetheart" -Klaus started

"Klaus it's Matt." -It was wery awkward.

"What do you want?" -Asked angry.

"Caroline is drunk, and she don't wanna go home, and she can't can't go home in her state."

"Fine, a I'll be there in a minute."

While he was driving to the Mystic Grill, he worried for Caroline. He didn't know her like this...Something happened..But what?

And what will he do with Caroline? She can't go home..Her "best friend" tried to kill her, and probably the precious Elena is living with Salvatore's. Maybe the Benett witch..No, his father is allergic to vampires... He'd be happy, if Caroline could sleep at his house, but there is Rebekah and Elijah...  
While Klaus was driving to the Mystic Grill, Matt gave a little water to Caroline.

"Here's a little water. Drink it."

"Thanks Matty." -She said and drink the water, but as it touched Caroline's tongue, she spat it out.

"What's wrong?" -Matt asked anxiously.

"Uhh..The water is full with vervain.." -Said as she softly touched her tongue.

"Really..Oh my god, sorry Caroline."

"Nothing Matt.. -Finally she didn't call him 'Matty', it was a good sing.

When Klaus arrived to the Mystic Grill, he got out the car and went in. He saw Caroline as she do something..What happened?  
Did she really drunk? And that Matt why even gave any her drink? Klaus was mad and confused. He went to Caroline.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" -It was a stupid question.. Of course she wasn't good. - "And what happened?" -He wanted answers for everything.-"Why even you gave her..." -He stopped, don't wanted make scene and continoued in a lower voice.- "..any alcohol?"

"I..I.." -Matt didn't know what to say..Even he didn't know why he gave her alcohol..- "I don't know.."

"Your only lucky is that you're Caroline's friend. I should snap your neck!" -Klaus could kill now. He could kill everybody who hurt his Caroline..

The plan to don't make a scene was failed.

"Klaus please calm down!" -She looked at him worriing didn't want Klaus hurts anybody because of her.- "I asked the drink, Matt just did what I told him. It's my fault not his! - "Now Caroline was angry too.- "He just wanted to help me! And why do you want to kill everybody?!"

"Because I try to protect you, Sweetheart!" -Why she always angry with him? He just wanted to protect her..And here you are Klaus...- "Why you always angry with me? Did I something wrong to you?" -Klaus shouted at her. He really hated to shout at her, but it was lot for him too.- "And don't tell me the Tyler thing, because he looked for trouble!" -Tyler was an other thing he did that for himself, it was selfish. But puppy slept with Hayley, or whatever but they were together!...Oh shit! He slept with Hayley too..If Caroline get know this, she never forgive him. But now he has bigger problems.

Caroline didn't know what to answer him. He was right. Almost everybody watched them, so she saw better to leave. Klaus grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going, love?"

"Out of here." -Her voice was agry, but low.- "Everybody watch us, and I didn't want a scene!"

She was right, everybody watched them, with curious eyes. Stupid people, they always just watching everything like a movie! It was irritate him. Why they can't do their own things?

Matt still stood there frozen. Thinking about what Klaus said. His only to leave is Caroline, if she wouldn't be there he'd be died. Klaus went after Caroline.

"Look, I'm sorry, Matt called me to bring you home because you drunken. I don't wanted make a scene. And I just don't understand why are you hate me? I thought we are friends..?

"Because you're always wanna kill peop.." -Caroline beginned but Klaus continued.-BECAUSE OF YOU! How many times I have to tell you? It's because of you, Caroline." -There was an awkward silence.- Do you think I would came here if You weren't be here?"

"But you don't have to kill them! He just wanted to help me! And you won't bring me home..My mom will kill me if she see me in this state."

In Klaus face was an evil grin. Caroline saw it she feared, almost ran to the forest.

"Well, then you have to come with me, love." -His evil grin still was in his face.

"Oh noo! I won't go to your house! Rebekah doesn't love me. She will kill me!"

"Well, you can go to the Salvatores's but i think Elena will be there...The Benett witch's father is allergic to vampires. And as you saw at everywhere the water is full with vervain .So I think you will come with me, sweetheart."

"Fine" -She said finally.

* * *

_So tell me what do you think! Bad? Good? Leave a comment please! :)_  
_Sorry for grammar mistakes! (And this is my first story)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine"- She said finally.

Did she really accepted his order? He couldn't believe it. But then, he had to bring her to his home. It started to rain.

"Then c'mon, love get in the car." -Was it the real life? Klaus thought.

They got in the car, and Klaus started to drive back to his home. There was an awkward silence..He couldn't help himself and asked her what's the problem.

"Sweetheart?" -Asked gently.

"What?" -Her head hurt so much.

"Can I ask, what is the matter? I mean why are you drunk? I didn't know you like this.." -He really didn't understand this all 'go and get drunk' thing..

"Can't I have a little rest? And why do you care?"- Answered angrily. She just don't wanted this all 'tell him my problems'. He was Klaus...But wait..They're friend..

Klaus didn't say anything. Probably better if he is just listen...Maybe she will tell him what is the matter.

Caroline sighed.."Okay, I tell you. But.. "-She hesitated a little before she continued." - You will think I'm an hysterical-jealous bitch.

" I would never think this about you, sweetheart." -Why he would ever think this about Caroline? What the hell happened? Now he really worried.

"So my problem is only that, everybody biggest problem is that, the precious Elena is turned it off..The Salvatore's like some puppies who are follow Elena everywhere." Klaus chuckled.

"What?" - Caroline was angry, he said he will listen her.

"Nothing love, but if you want I'll be your puppy.." -He said in a charming and a little bit perverse tone as he laughed.

Caroline laughed, she never thought Klaus would say things like that, but for some reason she was happy about it. She liked it, she wasn't excluded. Finally there's somebody who cares about her.. Weird..Klaus told her this all the time and she doesn't even realized his caring. Maybe they really should be real friends...Or more? No no no no! Caroline stop it! You always fall in love with the wrong person..She thought in herself.

"Thanks the offering, I accept it!" -Said and softly laughed. "So yeah, back to the problems..And there's this Silas who tried to kill you, and he still try to kill everybody!" -She was freaking out. -"And the theme what you don't like..Tyler is gone." Klaus lips started to move, he wanted to say something, but Caroline stopped.- "BUT, I'm not angry with you.. Don't know why, probably I can't blame you for everything. Oh and yeah, as I said, nobody cares about me, expect You..And thank you for it!" -Said with a bright smile.- "I talked with Stefan and he asked about that what happened, but I didn't feel that he listened me. So this is all my problem.. People mainly my friends didn't care about me.. I swear if I would die the all they would say that 'Oh poor Caroline. Who care lets babysitting the 'I'm a bitch and don't care' alias Elena. Then go fight for her and be retarted idiots.

Caroline was right! Even he didn't know about everything, the Salvatore's always went after Elena.

"Believe it or not I understand you. If my informations are right, it was happening when they met with Katerina. And now look at them..The same girl, now the same behavior. It'll be their doom." -He chuckled softly.

"This is not funny!" -She said gloomy.

Klaus sighed. "You are love your friends too much, even they're not caring about you. But me, who cares about you, is a terrible person..Your logic is interesting, love." - Chuckled.

"As I said, I won't judge you! And now we're officially friends! So be happy." -Said with a little fun in her voice.

"Oh thank you for your forgiveness it's very honorable" -He said sarcastically.

Both of them laughed. To be honest none of them thought that this night will be good. Who thought that once they'll be friends or something like that. The first times when they didn't know each other they tried to kill the each other..And now? They sit in a car and have a good time.

When they arrived, quickly ran into the house, because of the rain. In the house was good warm. Caroline looked around the house anxiously. She hoped nobody in tha house. She feared...Why? She didn't know. Maybe because there would be an awkward silence.

"Here we are. I'll go with you to your room."

Here, it'll be your room." - He said with a small smile.

It was beautiful. Big and had everything what Caroline needs. Like if she would gave him a list what she needs, and he bought these her. Okay Caroline don't be such crazy!- Caroline thought.

"This is beautiful! Thank you! -Said with a big smile.

Klaus smiled at her, he was glad to see Caroline happy. He went out from the room, and went to his. His room was full with draws. And had a beautiful view.

Caroline went to shower. She was happy, but a little drunk and her head is hurt...But it'll more next morning. -She thought .

She dried her hair. Put a pajamas on and went to sleep. It was an interesting day.

*Next morning*

As she thought her head hurt even more. She sat up, and saw a little box on the bedside. She opened it and found that bracelet what he gave her earlier, but she gave it back. She put it on went to the wardrobe and took a black sleeveless top, and a dark blue jeans plus a pair of black high-heels. She put her hair into a ponytail. Put on a little mascara and went down to the kitchen.

Klaus already was sitting in a chair and drank a bloodbag. Bloodbag? I mean Klaus is drinking from humans, doesn't he? -She thought.

"Bloodbag? I thought you drink from humans?" -She asked curiously.

"Yeah, but if I'd bring here a human you'd be freaking out, doesn't you?" -Asked with a smirk.

"Well probably yes" -Said and went to the fridge for a bloodbag.

"Oh, I thought you're in bunny-diet, love." -He said with a smirk.

"You're funny." -She said sarcastically. - "You know I've got a perfect body, so I don't have to worrying." -Said with a smirk.

'Yeah, love you've got perfect body.' -Klaus thought, but he saw better not to say it. He is just smirked.

"Uh..What will I say to my mom?" -Oh Caroline, it's worse than going home drunk..

"That you had a girly night."

Caroline started to laugh.- "Yeah 'girly night' with the big bad hybrid." -She almost cried from the laugh.

" I swear that would be easier, if i wouldn't go home." -She drank the bloodbag and than started -"Whatever, I think I going to go home..The prom is tomorrow, so yeah I have to go. Thank you, anyway." -Said as she went out of the house.

* * *

After she went to home, and said something believable story to her mother she went to her room. She put on her beautiful white dress. Yeah, because the emotionless bitch is steal it from her..So she had to get an other. She went to Klaus and he gave her an amazing dress, even he was laughing at her first time. She made her hair and her make up, went to the mirror and checked herself one more time. She was ready to go and have a fantastic night. Even there will be people whom she hate. A little dance with Stefan after she almost had a little fight with the "dear" Elena. She went to Tyler's house. For her big surprise there was Tyler. This night was perfect, even Tyler had to go.

Klaus was standing in front of the door, and watched Caroline. She was just standing where Tyler left her- and almost crying. Klaus didn't know what to do. Go and comfort her? But what will he say, why he even went to there? Or leave this place and act like nothing happened. She was his everything the light in his dark heart. He left her once, when he would had the chance. He can't do this again. When he stopped his little deliberation of his chances, he entered to the house. When Caroline heard a noise quickly cleared her tears and turned to the noise. There was he..Her best friend. Why was he here?

"What are you doing here Klaus?" -Asked as she sniffed.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Don't change the subject." -She was sobbing.

"Look, I won't lie..I came here to see you, but then I saw your little puppy came out from the house. And warned him to don not come back."

"You didn't kill him."

"No I didn't..Because of you..It's your big night, don't let to ruin it some little bitch." - Caroline just stood and stared at him. She didn't know what she feel. She hated that Tyler can't come back, but she was happy because he is live.

"Um maybe I'm not enough elegant in this clothes for a prom, but would you dance with me Caroline?" -He offered and smiled at her hoping she doesn't hate him. -" Do you want to break our tradition?" -Asked as he smirked. Caroline accept his offer and they started to dance. Their tradition...It sounded funny but it was true. All the memories came forth. Dances, champagnes, happiness, quarrels, fantastic gifts, helpfulness. And then the memories with Tyler. Sadness, quarrels, jealousy, fear, angst. Which is the better?

* * *

**_So umm first of all I am REALLY SORRY for the grammar mistakes, I know I'm such a terrible person please forgive me!  
Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am open to ideas. _**


	3. Chapter 3

They were dancing like two lover. They looked into the each other eyes and just danced quietly. There were no music, no people only they and their feelings. Everything was so perfect. Caroline could live like this. Being happy with someone she loves, with somebody who loves her too and she is the first for him. No more hiding from the enemies. No more crying because of the each other. No more 'don't care what is your opinion come and help' situation. And maybe she can get her revenge to Hayley. She will training and try a new lifestyle. Oh no, she didn't want to turn it off, just had something new.

"Sweetheart?"-He asked gently.

"Yes?"

"Are you angry with me?"-He feared, what if she'll say 'yes'?

"No I'm not. Should I?"-Asked with a confusing in her voice.

"I don't know."-'She doesn't hate me?'-He thought.

There was an awkward silence.

"Klaus?"-Befor he could answer she looked at him and continued.-"What would you do, if the person who you loves, telling you that wants to be with y-"-They heard noises and then a lot of teenagers came to the house, ready for the afterparty..

"I think I should go."-Klaus said and he went out with his vampire speed. Before Caroline could say something, he already gone.

"It's can't be true."-She murmured.

Whenever she starts something big and important than always happening something. Now she really hated this all crap. But..What's if better this happened. If she would say this all 'i love you -or something like that- and wanna' be with you' thing and he just would said that 'i'm sorry but we just can't happen' and gone forever. Now what she should do? "Okay Caroline balance the chances.. a, tell him this all, but he'll gone b, not telling him, but he'll gone, because I don't told it to him.. Ugh, why is it so hard?"-She thought in herself.

Tyler had seen the all. Why Caroline danced with him? And what she wanted to tell him? What the hell happened to her? To _his_ Caroline, who always loved him, even he was far away from her. Tyler was angry and confused just like the rest of them. It looked like Caroline was much happier to see Klaus. Does she even cared for him?

Klaus was confused too..What she wanted to tell him? Why he ran away? 'Seriously those are just teenagers nothing more..He could kill the all of them.. Friends, huh? 'Funny'... It was more, both of them knew it.

Klaus went to home. He found a letter from Katerina. He have to go New Orleans..But Caroline? What will happen to her? But then Klaus realized, even if she liked him, there was Tyler, that little bitch -uhm excuse me,love.. I wanna said umm...-But Caroline loves him, and only it matters.'-Klaus was worried about Caroline, but it'll be the best for everybody. Not that he would care about things like that. Klaus wrote a letter for Caroline and he put it to her bed. She already was sleeping. It was 00:30, the afterparty ended, or she just wanted to go home earlier?..It doesn't matter..

Next day, when Caroline woke up, found a letter on her bed, next to her. It was from Klaus..Something bad happened she thought. 'Ugh enough about thinking, Caroline!'-Warned herself. She opened the letter..:

_Dear Caroline, _

_When You are reading this, I won't be here..I went to New Orleans...Because some witches try to kill me, again. About the last night..I don't know what do you wanted to tell me, but whatever was that, I still love you, but I think you know it. I would love you to ask to come with me, but I don't think you would came with me, because of Tyler. And as I said earlier, I hope once you will come to me, love. I hope you like your gift._

_Klaus_

"No, no, no, NO!"-She cried. It's just can't be true..She was ready to tell him her feels, and now? He is gone. It's _fantastic_..She was freaking out. 'Wait..What gift?'-Her look was confused. She didn't find any gift in her room...She made her daily routine. Went down, eat something then went out to check the boxmail. There was a little parcel, with tag with Caroline's name. 'Ahh so this is the gift' -She thought in herself, while she opened the parcel. It was in a little silk box, like the bracelet was. She get that from Klaus too. He always bought to her such expensive gifts. In tha box was a ring. A very beautiful ring. It was blue like the sea, her favourite colour. Amazing how many things he knew about Caroline. The ring's frame was silver. She went to the house.

Caroline's phone was ringing..It was Tyler..'TYLER? What? How?' -Her first thoughts when she saw the his name on the screen.

"Tyler?"

"Yes, you have to listen me!"-His voice was serious. Caroline felt her heart was beating faster.-"You have to know something...After I left you yesterday..-She feared he will tell that he saw her with Klaus, be she was wrong.-..I went back to our house with Hayley. - HAYLEY? Seriously? - And she said she is pregnant.. - Before he could finish the sentence, Caroline shouted. - "FROM YOU? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SLEPT WITH THAT SLUT?"- She was crying now. -"NO! CAROLINE CALM DOWN! Not from me! She is pregnant from Klaus..I just wanted you to know he isn't the person who you can trust...Because I saw you dancing with him, again.." -Caroline didn't heard the last sentences she dropped the phone, and the screen broke and Tyler wasn't in the line .. -"Why?"-She said while was crying as she collapsed into sitting, leaning against the wall. Her life was a catastrophe. How could he do this? With that slut? And now, he's going to have a child from a little bitch who snapped her neck, ruined her life eith Tyler...Now ruined her chances with Klaus.

She was at home all day, locked in her room. All she was doing is crying.

Klaus tried to call Caroline. She picked up the phone.

"Ahh Caroline, Sweetheart!"

"What do you want? Telling me that your little slut is pregant? You know what? Don't care! -She was still sobbing.

"Caroline.."-His voice was sad, and worried.-"I didn't want you to know this..I..I'm sorry, it was only one night, nothing more.."

"Well, seems like it was more..So.. DON' .ME!"

Klaus was so angry. Who the hell told her this? He didn't wanted to her to know this all.. He should kill Hayley...He needs Caroline. _His _Caroline! She is the one who loves him, he can't lose her.

The next morning Caroline woke up with red eyes, because of crying. And he was next to her. She was shocked, and she didn't want to see him. Noteven her house.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"-Shouted, she didn't wanted to cry in front of him, plus her eyes hurt from the lot of crying.

"Sweetheart, please listen me!"-Klaus begged.

"And what do you want to tell me? I know everything!"

"Oh really? That I wanted to kill Hayley and her baby too? And that you are the only one I want?"

"If you want me so much, then why did you had sex with that slut?"

"That just was one night! I...That means nothing."

"For you maybe, but for me it means a lot! If you loves somebody so much, then you don't cheat on the other!"

"Telling me the girl who is got a boyfriend but she is in love with an other person who is actually a serial killer...Yeah, you're right, it's completely logical, love"

"Yeah, but I hadn't sex with every person who I saw! And it doesn't matter anymore..Now you've got your child and you can't change it! Even if you kill her, but you won't."

"Do you want me to kill her?"

"NO! I'm not as heartless! I hate that slut but you can't kill her when she's pregnant!"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I..I don't know, this isn't my business!"

"Elijah told me that I would need an heir."

"Oh an heir? I just can't believe it! You can live forever! Why do you need an heir?"

"Why do you care, love?"-Klaus smirked.

"Because I was ready to tell you that I love you, but you were running out, and you went to New Orleans, to your precious were-slut."-Shit, did she really told it to him? O,h noo Caroline.. You again spoked too much.

Klaus were looking at her with wild eyes.

"Caroline you are in love with me? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"IT. DOESN'T. MATTER. ANYMORE.! So leave me alone please.."-He still was at her room looking at her.-" I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" -She shouted and Klaus went out her room and her life too.. Caroline fall to her bed and just cried and cried. She wanted to feel nothing. And then something happened..She felt nothing..No hurt, no sadness, no angry. Nothing..She didn't care anymore. She got up, went to the shower. Then get into her car. It'll be a very interesting trip.

Klaus was at New Orleans..Again..Thinking for Caroline, and for what she said. Once he saw a girl with blonde hair with colourful highlights. She looked like Caroline, but she hadn't got any highlights in her hair. The girl wore sunglasses so he can't saw her face. She wore a black mini-skirt, a with a sea blue blouse with black heels. She was a vampire. But so strange. The girl looked at him and smirked.

'Well, well who I found' -Caroline thought.- 'The fun is just starting now.'

* * *

**So what do you think? I fear I messed up this chapter, it was so strange to write. Maybe because I was shocked all day because of this all 'Hayley is pregant' thing.. Doesn't matter. So review! ^_^ Again sorry for grammar mistakes. If you got any idea, write me! Exaggerition this new Caroline? I don't want her to be like Elena, I mean her look...I don't want her to be an Elena doppelganger.  
So thank you for reading, sweethearts! **


	4. Chapter 4

As Caroline walked forward Klaus were staring at her. She was so familiar. Whatever, he went to find Marcel to talk with him.

Caroline saw that Klaus was staring at her. 'Hmm, looks like he noticed me..'-She thought in herself while she was smirking. At daytime Caroline discovered the city. It was beautiful, teeming. There were street musicians, tourists, soothsayers, markets, bars and a lot of other sights. The daytime quickly was gone, and came the night. People was at their home, safely. But the vampires came forth, to drink or kill those who still was at the streets. The bars were full with vampires. Caroline wanted to join them, so she went one of the bars to have some fun. She went to the bar counter, to order some drink. She was already sitting and sipping her drink when somebody went to her.

"Hey, darling" -Said a tall, sexy guy with black hair. Caroline didn't care about him. "You know girls like you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous because of vampires." -He wanted to scare her, but he failed.

"You know, this is why I came here..To drink alcohol, to drink blood and have fun." -Her voice was cold.

"My name is Marcel, this city is mine."

"Caroline.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline" -He was smirking, Just like Klaus. It was irritate her.- "Do you wanna do something fun?"

"Gladly."

They went to the streets to find some food. The city was full with harmless people. The lights were beautiful, this city is like the vampires with daylight ring...Caroline saw a blonde girl, who was standing there and watched something.

"I've got the victim."

"Go little girl." 'This girl was amzing' -Marcel thought.

Caroline went to the girl, compelled her and simply drank from her. She didn't care about what people will react. She enjoyed this.

Marcel watched Caroline far away.'Hmm, she doesn't care about people, but who does here?'

It was all day, they became friends, they killed, threatened the people and witches. It went on months, she was a 'rippah' like Stefan was. She killed people one after the other. She didn't have to heard all the question why she turned it off. Marcel kept her 'secret'. The Mikaelson's were at New Orleans, Klaus was making covenant with Marcel to get his city back. Meanwhile Caroline and Klaus didn't meet with the each other. Caroline know that he was in the city, but she didn't care. -As all of us know..- Once Marcel wanted to introduce his little Rippah to the Original Hybrid.

They went to a bar. Marcel with Caroline, and Klaus alone.

"Caroline, darling, I want to introduce somebody for you." -His voice was happy.

"Whom?"

"There he comes!"-As he pointed at Klaus.

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'It'll be funny' -She thought. Klaus went to Marcel as he saw that girl again. He looked at them with a confused look. This girl completely looked like Caroline, it was irritate him so much.

"Who is this girl Marcel?"

"Klaus, this stunning girl is Caroline."

Caroline? It's can't be true. It's impossible.

"What is it Klaus, you don't recognize me? Remember, I was the girl who you loved so much."-Caroline's voice was bitchy and dark in the same time. It was scary.

The memories came forth in Klaus's mind. He was shocked..What happened to her Caroline? The girl who always was so happy. Who cred about people.

"Umm, are you guys know each other?"-Marcel was confused. 'What the hell is going on?'-he thought.

"Marcel! What did you do to her?"

"He did nothing! He received me! And just to know, I turned it off! So don't you think that you and your little slut caring me! And don't you dare to ask why. You know the reason.." -Just like always her voice was low, unkind.

"Yeah, and this girl is like some killer machine! She is awesome!" -Said Marcel with happiness.

Klaus looked at Marcel with killer eyes. His Caroline turned it off? She killed random people? This all because of Hayley was pregnant. She really loved him if this all changed her so much.

Suddenly Hayley came in. When Caroline saw the werewolf, her eyes was black, her vampire side came forth. She was ready to kill her.

"You bitch! You'll die."-She shouted and she rushed to her. Hayley fell back. Caroline was ready to broke her limbs, but Klaus stopped her.

"Caroline stop it!" -He said as he looked in her eyes. "I know you hate her, as I do, but you can't kill her!"

"Why not? Tell me one good reason!" Klaus was just standing don't knowing what to say.

"I thought." Caroline get out from his hands, looked at the pregnant bitch and went out. Marcel was just standing at there, watching what happened. Klaus looked at Hayley with despite.

Caroline walked in the streets. It was night so she could kill everybody without anyone could see it. She went to a man, and drank from him, until he dies. Marcel and Klaus was on, to find Caroline. Klaus saw her as she was with somebody. It looked like she was kissing with somebody..Klaus scared.

"Caroline, what are you doing?"

"That, what I always. Eating and killing in the same time." She continued to drank from the man, when she asked. "Why do you care? Go back to your little slut."

"I won't let you to be a killer, you have to turn it on!"

Caroline can't finish the drinking so she snapped the man's neck. Her eyes was still black, her fangs was still visible. Her lips were bloody.

"Ugh, now I understand Elena..She really could hate this all 'turn it on' thing..Poor Elena...I can't feel sorry for her." -'Again this bitchy accent'- Klaus thought.

"Look, Caroline I understand you, but I don't care for her, just for the baby. As the baby is born, she can die, I won't care about her."

"Well, she already don't caring me. And it's a good feel, even I can feel nothing."- She made him a fake smile.

"Caroline, darling I think we should go.."-Said Marcel, as he put his arms around Caroline.

Klaus just watched them with shocked eyes..What the bloody hell? Were they dating or what? Klaus was jealous for Marcel..He's got the city and now he's got his Caroline. He is just wanted to kill Marcel, but he can't because they already got a plan, to get his city back...

Klaus went back to his home. The girl he knew just turned it off? He didn't thought Caroline will be able to do this. It just wasn't her.

When he was at home, he saw Elijah standing in the living room. He went to him.

"I hope you are happy, Elijah!" -Klaus said in low voice.

"What are you talking about, Niklaus?"

"Because of your idiot plan, Caroline turned her humanity off, so now she doing things what she'll regret!

"This is your fault! If you wouldn't had sex with random women, you could be with Caroline."

"Don't you dare to tell me that this is my fault! I wanted to kill her, but no because of our "family". Yeah, it totally worth, dear brother."

"So you're choosing Caroline instead of us?"

"Look at us! Finn is dead! Kol is dead! Rebekah want to be a human! Only you want this!"

"We can leave..But then we won't help you, to get your city back!"

"I will find an other mode!"

"Fine..Go kill the girl who bring your child. Be with your precious Caroline, if she can forgive you. Kill Marcel and get your city back!" -There was a little silence before Elijah continued.-" But don't you come us to ask for help you, because we won't!"

"Thanks the ideas, brother. I pledge them."

"Enough about shouting!" -Rebekah said.- "I hate to tell this, but Nik has right. We aren't family now..No parents, no brothers.."

"But we still here to the each other."-Said Elijah. He tried to convince the others.

"Elijah, we don't want this anymore..We want to live our life. Why we prevent the each other? You could be with Katherine-"

"Katherine? And you telling me that I shouldn't be with Caroline..Huh, funny."-Said Klaus. Elijah really was with Katherine?

"Enough, Niklaus!"- Elijah warned his brother.

"So, you could be with her, Elijah. I could be human..Wait, I couldn't..But at least I could try. And Nik could be with Caroline. And do whatever he wants."

* * *

**So there you are! :)  
About the reviews..Thank you! **

**crazybookgirl100: Yeah, I know but I found nobody! :( I try to think in English, but it's hard..In my country we use this all inversely..And sometimes..Okay,okay I often confused in grammar things. I'm so sorry..**

**justine: How can you read in my mind? o.O (the reason i updated it now, is you! :))**

**Back to the grammar..If somebody would be so nice to help me, then write me please! :)**

**(tumblr: sorii08)**


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline was walking alone in the night. Looking for some prey. 'Killing or torturing?'-She asked herself. While Caroline was ready for kill somebody, Klaus went to a bar to calm down. 'How could everything change during one day?'-He thought in himself, as he sipped his drink. A blonde girl went to him.

"Can I give you anything else?"

Klaus wanted to answer, but he saw bite prints on her neck.

"Who did this?"

"Uh, I don't remember.."-Said the girl as she tried to remember.

Klaus looked into the girl's eyes and compelled her.

"Remember and tell me who did this?"

"I don't know her. But she's got _blonde curly hair_ and _blue eyes_. She wore a blue top, with black short.."

'_Caroline_...'-He thought. 'Other vampires would kill her, maybe there is something humanity in her..'

While Klaus was making a plan to get Caroline back, She already was in the same bar...Such a surprise! She went to him. Klaus didn't realize that she was sitting next to him. When he turned his head, he was a little shocked.

"Well, well who do I see here?"-Said Klaus, waiting what for her react.

"The girl who is ready to kill everybody here and now."

"You won't. I won't let you!" -Klaus looked into her eyes. No, he didn't want to compel her. -" Caroline, love, tell me what do I have to do for you, to turn it on? -He was hoping there's something he can do for her.

"Well, let's how far are you going to go to get me back." -Said in her evil voice.

Klaus was ready to do anything for her. To get _his_ Caroline back. Who couldn't hurt a fly. Who cared about everybody, who didn't acted like some bitch, who was friendly, brave and beautiful. Not that she didn't look sexy.

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

"I will turn my humanity on..If! -There was a little silence- "If you are going to come with me kill people, drink from them and enjoy the life without caring about the others. And only if just only you will admit that you enjoyed that. Than I will turn it on! So the rules: No caring. No preciosity. Just drink, kill, have fun and enjoy!"

_His_ Caroline want him to be like he and Stefan were in the 20's. Smart girl, she want him to enjoy the killing, and then in the end of this, he won't want her to turn it on. But this is the only chance to get her back.

"Fine!" -Klaus said simply.

Caroline smirked at him. "Then let's start!" They went to the streets, and saw that Marcel is again having party with the other vampires. Caroline joined them but Klaus was just standing there alone. "C'mon Klaus!"-Said Caroline. For a minute she looked like someone who has feelings, but it's impossible. Caroline went to him. "You know the ru-"-She can't finished her sentence because Klaus brought her away. "What?"-She looked confused. Klaus looked into her eyes looking for some feelings. They were inches from each other. Klaus pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back. Klaus felt the lust to do it more, but he knew it wasn't real. The real Caroline would tell him to stop.

"You still don't want to feel?" -Asked Klaus with hope.

"And what if I already feel?"

Klaus eyes glinted, hoping she isn't lie. "Do you?"-He asked with hope in his voice.

"I don't."At that moment Klaus was as much angry how he can kill everybody who even dared to look at him.

Caroline looked at him with an emotionless face. "No caring! Just killing."-She said in a dark, low voice.

"A girl went by his side. He caught the girl's arm, pulled the girl to himself and drank from her. After he finished he dropped the girl's lifeless body. His face was bloody, his eyes were black..And his face still reflected angry. "Are you happy now, sweetheart?" -Asked ironically. He still kept his vampire face.

"I am..Even if I can feel nothing.." -She said the last word sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

They went back to the others. The other vampires and Marcel was ready to kill some witch when Marcel saw Caroline. "Ahh, Caroline, Darling come here!" -She went to him. "So there are some witches that broke my rules..I offer you the chance to kill them. Do you accept the privilege?" -He looked at her with a smile. "Of course, thanks." -She said as she snapped the first's neck. The other witch died because Caroline ripped her heart out.

"It was amazing, Darling!" -Said Marcel with such happiness. Caroline giggled and looked like she done a good job. At least Marcel said that. But Klaus didn't understand Marcel's act. 'Was Marcel really in love with Caroline?'-Klaus felt the anger and jealousy in him.

The vampires went forth. Marcel went to Caroline. He was just inches from her. He was ready to kiss her when Klaus came forth.

"Don't you dare Marcel!" -His eyes were black as the night. The lust to kill him was huge. Nobody can touch _his_ Caroline.

"Klaus!"-Hissed Marcel.-"I thought we are share the things."

"Yes, but as you said earlier..What mine is yours, but she is just MINE!"

Marcel wanted to fight with him, but Klaus was a hybrid, and he can kill him with only one bite. And just his blood can heal a werewolf's bite..He'd be dumb to give his blood to him after Marcel wanted to kill him..

"Enough about this! I'm not anyone's." -Caroline looked at them with fake-huffy. "Do you guys really think that I'm some trophy?" -Suddenly there was a smirk on Caroline's face. -"You know what? The winner is going to have me."

"I don't think Marcel will be able to take me down. So the winner is obviously is me."

"Oh, but I'm not alone!" -Before he could say anything Caroline stopped him.-"There is just one vs. one."

Klaus was smirking, knowing he will win. Marcel tried not to show any fear. Both of them with vampire face came forth and the fight started. Original Hybrid vs. his Vampire friend. Caroline was standing and watching the fight. Marcel tried to jump at Klaus but he pulled Marcel away.

They snapped the each other's neck a few times, but there was no result. But than Klaus grabbed a sharp thing and pushed it into Marcel's body. Both of their body and face were bloody. "So who's city is it now?" -Asked Klaus as he wiped off the blood from his face. "Not yours..Maybe the girl is, but the city is still mine." -Klaus looked at him and said- "Not for long. Caroline, Love are you ready to go?"-He turned to her but she wasn't there. "What the..?"

While Klaus and Marcel were fighting, Caroline went to find Hayley. After a little searching, Caroline finally found her. 'It's your time, Caroline'-She thought in herself, as she brought her into Marcel's house. She tied her up.

"So, Hayley.. To be honest I can't hear your little child.."-Said as she picked up a knife and started to pull the knife over her body. Slowly torturing her. "Why are doing this to me?"-Asked Hayley despairingly.- "Me? Ohh you are so funny.. You did this to me! If you wouldn't go for Klaus to have sex with him, you wouldn't be here! But you did it, and you can do nothing to change it...You will give a life for a baby..There's nothing problem with it..Expect the baby is from Klaus! So I will torturing you...But won't kill you, I'm not as heartless as may you think. But as the baby is born I'll kill you." -Caroline smiled at her. "But why don't we talking about that, what did you do with Tyler? Oh, don't worry I'm not jealous, just curious." -She continued to make cuts in her body. "Well, I had sex with him too."- Said proudly. "Oh, I always knew you are a slut.."

Suddenly Klaus came in. "Caroline, what are you doing?"

"Torturing."

"Can you come with me for just a little minute, please?" They went to out of the room.

Klaus caught her, and pulled her to him. He pulled his lips to hers, while he was putting his hands around Caroline's waist. Caroline puts her hands around his neck. He pulled her to the wall. His one hand on the wall next to her head, his other on Caroline. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. -What is funny because they are vampires..- Klaus knew this wasn't right. If she turns her humanity on, she will regret everything. But it felt so good for him. He didn't want to stop it. Finally he can kiss her, but only because she felt nothing and cared about nothing...It was a sad fact. And he can do nothing. Maybe compel her? Klaus gently pulled her away from him, looked into her beautiful but emotionless blue eyes and compelled her. "Caroline, turn it on!"

* * *

**_Soo? :) What do you guys think? Revieeew !_**

**_Big, big, BIG thanks for my beta sunpixie2000 ! Thank you again!_****_:)  
_**

_**Justine: Was she enough dark? Well, there you are! Jealous Klaus who could do anything for his Caroline. **_

_**KlarolinexDelenaxx: Here comes the happiness! Or something like that! ;)**_

_**Thanks the reviews!**_

_**(Tumblr: sorii08)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Caroline turn it on!"

"Why? To feel the fear from Silas? To feel sadness, anger because of my friends? To feel despair? To feel that I can't be with you because of that slut? Why do you want me to feel these terrible feelings?"-She asked as she was crying. Caroline turned her humanity on. "You did it."- Klaus said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I.. Um...Sorry"-He said as he let her from his hug.

"Oh my god.."- She realized all the things she had done. Caroline started to sob. -No, no, no! I killed innocent people! And...And...I'm sorry what I said to you.."-She still was sobbing. Klaus pulled her to him and whispered into her ear. -"Shh, love it's all right. You did what everybody does when they turn their humanity off." Klaus picked her up from the floor. Her arms were around his neck. He brought her out from Marcel's house. Hayley saw it, and shouted to let her out, but Klaus didn't pay attention to her. This is Klaus...If something happens to the one who he really loves, then he cares for nobody and for nothing else.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in her room.. What? How is this possible? She went to New Orleans and now she is at home...As she looked around, she saw Klaus who slept in a chair next to her. Caroline tried to stand up, but at that moment multitude of memories came forth. She has killed many people. Ruined people's lives. Killed witches, who did nothing bad to her. She started to cry.. Even if she hated to cry, she didn't want to turn her humanity off, not again. Who knows what would happen if she turns it off..

Klaus slowly opened his eyes because of the noise. He looked around worriedly.. Where is Caroline? "Caroline? Sweetheart where are you?"-He shouted, as he looked for the one who he loved. "I'm here."-She said in a weak, soft, broken voice. He went to the other part of the room. He saw Caroline sitting on the floor. Probably her memories came back.. He knelt down to her. "Do you know that we all do things that we regret, don't you?"-Caroline looked at him with tearful eyes. -"I know.. But, I shouldn't do what I did! Ho-How could I did this?"-She was so broken.. -"This all is my fault, love.."-She looked at him. -"Maybe.. But what was I waiting for? You are Klaus, the Big Bad Hybrid who can do whatever he wants.. The others don't matter, just you.. I was so dumb to believe you! This all 'I fancy you Caroline, is that so hard to believe?' thing."-She said as she imitated him. -"Yes it is! It's hard to believe!"-She shouted.

Klaus was shocked about her outburst, but she was right. "What do you want me to do?"-Caroline slowly went closer to him, looked into his eyes and said-"Go back to New Orleans, and do whatever you want, just leave me alone."-Klaus was angry, but he won't let her do anything stupid. -"Oh no, Sweetheart! I love you and I would do everything for you, but I won't let you do anything stupid!"-There was a little silence. - "I know it's hard for you, but don't act like you don't need me."-He was damn right, she just didn't want to look like a girl who always needs somebody who cares about her.

"I just don't want to be weak and broken."-Caroline said and Klaus sighed. -"Love, you don't have to hide yourself when I'm here."-He touched her chin and raised it, now she was looking at him. -"Look, Klaus.."-She looked so serious and sad. -"I.."-She began as she closed her eyes. -"I love you.. But I can't love you, because-"-Klaus cut into her sentence-"Why?"-Klaus was excited. The girl whom he loves just said to him that she loves him but she can't. Caroline opened her eyes. -"Because of the baby, this isn't right."-Klaus looked down to the floor and began. -"Caroline, love...The baby thing.. The baby isn't mine."-Caroline was confused. -"What do you mean?" - "Hayley told me that the child isn't mine.. It's Tyler's child."-Klaus looked at her with sad eyes. He knew that Caroline will be very sad and angry. Caroline opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. It was a good and a bad thing at the same time. How could Tyler do this? -"Ugh, this is disgusting! How dare he came back after he did this to me and act like nothing happened? And why did she lie to you?"-What the hell was happening? -"She lied to me because the witches told her to do this. They wanted me to stop Marcel."-Caroline still felt terrible. Klaus hated to see her like this.

"Ah, I see you kept the ring I gave you."-He said with a smirk. -"Did you know that you can walk in the sun with it? I asked a witch to do it for you."-On his face was a childish smile as he spoke.

"It is beautiful! Thank you. I can imagine how you 'asked' the witch."-She knew the witch never would make it just because he asked.

"Oh, I think I should go and find the others.. I hadn't seen them since I'm here."-Suddenly Klaus' smile broke down a little. Caroline realized something wasn't right. -"Klaus? What's the matter?"- Klaus wondered why she cared so much for him, but he answered. -"Nothing.. You are just going to visit your friends, and then the 'go and kill Klaus' planes are coming back."-There was a little silence. -"Caroline.. I love you, I know it's hard to believe because I'm the person who ruined everyone's life, and I'm a monster who can't love.. But believe me."-What? Why is he telling her this? -"I..Um..I have to visit my friends, don't worry now we have worse problems than how to kill you."-She couldn't believe what she told him. He was so nice, and she is just acting like he was a 'problem'. But he wasn't, she loved him. She just didn't want to admit it. It was a big mistake, but now she just wanted to see her friends.

As she went to the Salvatore's house, Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her. "Oh my god! You scared me."-she said as she gasped for air. -"Well, well who is here?"-He was so weird. "I told you that I'm going to visit my friends."-Why is he acting like he was surprised? Suddenly Klaus grabbed her arm strongly, so much that it hurt her. Klaus threw her into a tree, went closer to her, and pushed a wooden stake into her stomach. Caroline cried out.

"Silas!"-She hissed, as she put her hands to her stomach. She started to lose her poise, and fall down. She saw vaguely, and then she saw nothing. Heard nothing. Silas was gone when she opened her eyes. She was in the woods and it was night. She stood up, and started to go out of the woods. She checked her phone. 20 missed calls from Klaus. For how many hours was she knocked out?

Klaus was searching for Caroline everywhere. The only place he didn't check was the woods. He quickly went to find Caroline, when he heard noises from there. He went closer, and he realized that it was Caroline. He rushed to her and caught her, before she collapsed.

"Klaus?"-She asked weakly, and hoped he is not Silas who plays with her. "I'm here, Love. What happened?"-He asked worriedly. He just brought her home and now she is in a terrible state. -"Silas.."-She hissed weakly. Klaus realized there is a blood stain. What he wanted from Caroline? -"I'll bring you back to New Orleans, you'll be safe there."-He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. -"No...If he attacked me, then nobody is safe!"-Caroline, the girl who cared for her friends even if she is in danger. -"You know Sweetheart, I'm selfish, so I won't let you stay here. I don't care about your friends, only for you."-Caroline sighed. -"Please.. I know you hate them, but please.. For me."-Klaus didn't look at her as he brought her to the car. If he looked at her, then he was going to let her stay here, but he didn't want that. She is in danger. -"We will see. Now we are going home, Love."-He said as he put her into the car.

When both of them were in the car, Caroline began to spoke-"Klaus.. I'm sorry, what I said to you. I was just scared to admit my feelings for you."-She shut her eyes down. -"And it's still strange, to be in love with an Original Hybrid. But after what you have done for me..I have to admit, you are a good person."-Caroline smiled at him. Klaus didn't believe his ears. Did she really tell him she was in love with him?

Caroline looked at him confused. -"Umm, Klaus are you okay? You don't look good."-She said hurriedly, as she looked at him with interrogative eyes. Klaus was gazing into the street, but not knowing what is happening. It was new for him. The Big Bad Hybrid in fear? How is this possible? Suddenly a car appeared on the street and came towards them. -"Klaus!"-Caroline cried. But it was too late they had an accident. Suddenly Silas appeared next to the crashed car. 'Well, well who am I seeing here?'-He thought to himself with an evil smirk plastered on his face. He looked into the car. Their faces were bloody and full with fresh scars. Probably their limbs were broken too. They weren't dead, because they couldn't die. But they can be. Now their life was in Silas' hands.

After a while. Caroline opened her eyes. She felt a terrible pain all over her body. It hurt to breath. It hurt to move. She looked around even if it hurt. Suddenly she saw Klaus lying on the floor. She crawled to him, it hurt as hell but she didn't care. -"Klaus?"-She asked with tearful eyes, hoping he will wake up. She put his head to her legs as she touched his face softly. She knew he couldn't be dead because they are vampires, well he is a hybrid over 1000 years. And.. Wait! Where were they exactly? Caroline began to worry, and hoping this isn't what she thinks it is. Because if it is then he could kill Klaus while she was lying on the floor. "Oh my god! No, please! You can't die! I...I love you and I need you!"-She was crying knowing this is the end. Klaus didn't wake up. She waited for hours, but nothing happened. She was hungry, dirty, lonely and she didn't know what to do. Her phone was broken. It was probably night, she should sleep to get a little strength. But how could she sleep, when the man who did everything for her is probably dead. She will rot here. As she was sitting on the floor, thinking what to do she looked around the cell where they were. There were no windows in the brick wall, only a little hole but that was closed by some wood piece. The floor was made of stone. It was cold, even if she wore a jacket it still was very cold. There was an old by stone, too. She tried to open it but she couldn't.. Suddenly the wood piece from the hole was gone and sunlight came into the cell. Klaus' body began to burn. Caroline realized that their rings were taken away. As she rushed to him to bring him into the shadows, her skin started to burn too. She felt a huge pain all over her body, but she couldn't let him die. Even if he was probably dead. She picked him up with difficulty and brought him to the shadow. There has been just one little part of the room where they could be safe from the burning sun. 'Wonderful'-She thought. Now they can't even move because of the sun. But at least she knows what time of the day was. Not that it can help her. And maybe she can look out from the hole to get insight on where they are. "It will hurt as hell."-She said in a scared voice, but she knew this was the only chance to get to know something. She rushed to the hole and looked out. It hurt so much, the sun burnt her skin, her eyes. Her skin began to burn, she was flaming. She cried from the pain and went to the shadow. To be in the shadow was much better. She sat down to think about what she saw. "Okay, Caroline calm down."-She said to herself. She saw a lot of trees, so probably they are in the woods. But she saw some people as they were talking about something. She went closer to the hole, but stayed in the shadow and used her vampire abilities. It was a woman and probably Silas. They talked about that other people can't see this cell, because of magic. But Silas said to the witch that he will torture them. She was scared Klaus didn't wake up, and now who knows what will happen. Suddenly a witch came in. She murmured something and Caroline felt a huge pain. The witch turned to Klaus, he began to burn. -"No! Stop it! Please!"-She begged the witch, but she didn't pay attention to the blonde vampire.

Klaus saw as the girl he loves is being tortured by Silas. He was in her mind. Klaus was wondering what was happening in her imagined world. Yes, Caroline is in a cell, but these things aren't happening to her, only Silas is doing this to her. Klaus hated that he can do nothing. He had to watch as Caroline, his only true love was suffering. He saw that she was burning, she was bleeding, she was calling for him and he can do nothing. She can't hear him, can't see him. Why is Silas doing this? "Silas!"-Klaus shouted waiting for him to appear. Suddenly Caroline appeared in front of him. Klaus knew this is not Caroline. - "Why are you doing this to us? What do you want?"-Klaus shouted, but Silas didn't move, he didn't fear Klaus. "You know, Klaus I told you to bring me the cure, but I can't see you have it."-Silas still was in Caroline's form.-"Because I don't care about your little shit. Why should I bring it to you? You can get it by yourself. You can be anybody, so don't tell me that, I'm the only one who can bring it to you."-Klaus hissed at him. He knew Silas is just playing with him. -"You are right! But why should I do the dirty job if you are here to help me?"-Klaus was irritated because he saw Caroline who was speaking to him. -"Oh, and Klaus I think your little vampire is now watching as you are dying."-Silas said with a big smirk on his face and then he disappeared. Klaus looked at Caroline with tearful eyes. He heard that Caroline is crying, begging for someone to not hurt him. Klaus wanted to go to her but he couldn't he was in another cell. He heard that Caroline was saying that she loves him and she needs him. Klaus was really nervous. What was happening to her?

While Klaus watched her. Caroline was in her world.

"No, Klaus! You can't die! I...I love you and I need you!"-She said as she was sobbing. Why is this happening to her? Her breath was heavy. She sat back and gazed at his body as she cried. The witch went to her and tortured her with magic. -"Why are you doing this to me?"-Caroline asked from the witch. The witch didn't answer but she went closer to her and pushed a stake into her chest. Caroline cried out from the pain. She began to bleed. She saw the witch go out the door. Caroline tried to get out from the room but moving with a stake in her heart was very hard. If the stake is going deeper into her chest and reach her heart she is going to die.

Klaus saw as she began to bleed. -"Caroline, NO!"-She can't die.

* * *

_**Sorry for lately update! :) **_

_**Thanks for the reviews ^-^**_

_**Big thanks for my beta: sunpixie2000 ! **_

_**What do you guys think? Review ! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was sitting on the floor as she tried to get the stake out of her chest. As she touched it she felt a huge pain. -"Shit, it's going to hurt as hell."-She said to herself. She breathed in a few short breaths, she didn't want it, but she had to. With a definite move she pulled the stake out of her chest. She cried from the pain, but she finally could heal herself. The hole in her chest began to heal and she stopped bleeding. But Klaus body was gone. There were just ashes. Caroline began to cry. So many things happened in just one day. The man who she loved so much couldn't know what she felt for him. This is all because she was a coward. All because of her. Suddenly Klaus appeared in front of the cell. Caroline rushed to him. -"Klaus?"-She asked with tearful eyes. The fall of hope wash all over her body. -"Almost, Darling."-Caroline happiness broke in that moment. Silas.. Who else. -"What do you want from me?"-On Silas face was a smirk. -"Well, I will let you go..If you are willing to do a favor for me."-Caroline raised her eyebrow. -"If you go and kill Elena, you are free!"-Caroline looked at him with an emotionless face. -"Why should I? Klaus is dead, if I kill my friend then I will have no one. So tell me why is this worth it for me? -Silas knew she would never kill her friend so he made the game more interesting. -"You know, this is not your real life. I'm in your head, Caroline. Klaus is alive. To be honest he is in the other cell in front of yours."-Caroline's eyes widened. He is alive! Silas continued. -"So, if you would be so nice and kill Elena, I'd let both of you free."-Caroline didn't understand. -"But if I'm not in the real life, then how can I kill her?."- -"Oh, don't worry about things like that."-Caroline looked at him, she hated that she saw Klaus but it Silas who talked to her. -"If I kill Elena, you let us go wherever we want?"-Silas nodded. Okay, Caroline you have to do it. For Klaus, for the man you love. -"And what if I don't kill her."-This girl was smart, but Silas was smarter. -"If you don't kill her, then I kill the one who is ready to do everything for you. Klaus."-Caroline was shocked. She didn't know what to do. -"I give you one day to choose, Caroline."

While Caroline was thinking about what to do Klaus watched as Silas threaten Caroline. He could do nothing, and he hated it. When he saw that Silas turn away from Caroline, Klaus asked him. -"Do you really think that Caroline will kill Elena? She is her best friend!"-Caroline would never do this. -"Oh she will, believe me. If she doesn't you will die, so I think she will do it!" -Silas said with a smirk. -"Let me talk to her!"-Klaus shouted after Silas as he went out of the room.

Caroline still was in her imagined world. Oh, no it was Silas' world not hers. She was afraid. How could she kill her best friend? Caroline remembered those times when they were best friends no matter what. But after the Salvatores appeared everything changed. Their life.. Everything is about Elena. While she wasn't a vampire she was a good girl, but now she has changed so much. Not that Caroline didn't change but Elena changed into the wrong way. It doesn't matter if she turns her humanity on or off there is always some problem revolving around her. If she feels nothing then she wants to kill everybody and act like a bitch who can do anything. When she was a simple vampire with feelings she had problems with everything, like the sire-bond.. Ugh.. As Caroline remembered these things she felt anger and hate. She realized that the dearest Elena ruined all of their lives. Caroline had a plan. -"Silas!?"-She called him to tell him her choice. -"Well, what is your choice?"-Silas knew her answer. -"I'll do it."- -"Wonderful! Now I let you back to the real life and you go kill Elena. I'll be here with Klaus if you won't come back after one day I'll kill him. Caroline nodded. She felt a push and she found herself in the real life. She saw Klaus and Silas too. Klaus suddenly looked up and saw Caroline moving. -"Caroline! -"His eyes were gleaming. -"Klaus!"-She rushed to him. -"Don't worry I will kill Elena and then we can be together!"-Klaus looked worried. She really would kill her friend for him? -"Let's move!"- Silas said, he didn't want to wait. He was curious what will she do. Caroline nodded and went out. She felt the sun, but it didn't burn her. She realized that the ring Klaus gave her was on her finger. She had one day. Caroline went home to have a shower and get clean clothes. It was good for her to be at home. But she had to be fast, who knows where she can find the precious Elena.. Obviously in the Salvatore's house, but if not Caroline has to find and kill her in a day. After she relaxed herself for a bit she went to the Salvatore's. Stefan opened the door. -"Caroline! Where were you?"-He asked worriedly. -"Sorry Stefan I don't have time for you right now, I have bigger problems to deal with."-She used her vampire speed and went upstairs to find Elena. But she didn't find her. Caroline went to Stefan. -"Where is Elena?"-Stefan just gazed at her. What happened? -She is so weird. -"She is at the Mystic Grill, why? Caroline what are you going to do?"-Caroline looked at him and went closer. -"Sorry Stefan I know you just want to help but you can't."-She snapped his neck. She didn't want to do it but she had to. She loved Stefan as a friend he was her best friend but his love for Elena is huge so he wouldn't help Caroline. Caroline went to the Mystic Grill. She saw Elena at the billiard table. -"Hey Elena!"-Her voice was cheerful but it was fake. -"Hey, Caroline if you came here to tell me what I have to do then just go away I don't care for your 'oh why are you doing this' crap."-Caroline's fake smile went into a real angry one. She grabbed Elena's arm and brought her to the alley. -"What the hell is wrong with you, Caroline?"-Caroline smirked. -"Nothing, I am just going to do what I always had to. I'll kill you."-Elena looked confused. -"Why? Before you kill me tell me the reason."-Caroline shrugged. -"Because of your world that keeps ruining other peoples lives. You act like a bitch, and think that what you have done is good! But no what have you done is far away from good! You killed Kol! Why? Because of your stupid plan!"-Elena looked confused -"Why do you care about coal?"-Caroline was worrying about coal? -"I care for him because he is Klaus brother and he did nothing to you!"-Elena realized why Caroline was so weird. -"Oh, so now you are with Klaus? He wanted to kill all of us! How dare you do this to me?"-Caroline laughed at Elena's reaction. -"You see? You are just caring for yourself! Everything is about you! And before you tell me that I'm jealous, no I'm not jealous I just hate you that's all."-Elena started to cry. -"But...But..."- Caroline looked at her with angry eyes. -"No buts Elena.."-She said as she took out a stake."-Caroline came closer to her. Elena tried to stop her. -"Look what Klaus did to you! You want to kill your best friend?"-Elena tried to convince Caroline to not kill her. -"Elena both of us know that we are not best friends anymore. We are enemies.. I was with you all the time for nothing. Did you come when Tyler left the town? NO! When Tyler attacked me? NO! I was always there for you but you were never there for me! And because of Klaus.."-Caroline pushed the stake into Elena's body. Her body began to be gray. Even Caroline hated it she didn't kill her. She hoped Silas wouldn't have a problem with it...She went back to Silas but she didn't find him. -"Hello?"-Caroline looked around but found no one there. Her phone started to ring. -"Hello?"-She froze when she heard the voice. -"Hello, Caroline.. You didn't complete what I asked from you."-Caroline's breathing began to stop. -"But I pushed a stake into her! I...I.. She didn't die completely but she is dead.."-She was afraid of what Silas will do. -"Well, Caroline I told you what will happen if you don't do your task"-Caroline almost dropped the phone. She had to find Klaus. She went back to Elena and took out the stake from her. Suddenly Elena opened her eyes. -"Seriously? Klaus? You almost killed me because of Klaus?"-Caroline rolled her eyes. -"Look, now this isn't the problem. Where can I find Bonnie?"-Elena smirked-"Why should I tell you? You can kill me. I won't tell you."-Caroline opened her mouth to say something when she felt down and passed out.

"Silas stop doing this to her! "-Klaus shouted. Silas looked toward him. -"I will, but now I have to find a witch."-As Silas went out Kol suddenly appeared. Klaus' eyes widened. How is this possible? He was dead. -"Kol?"-Kol smirked at him. -"In the flesh. I see you are with Blondie. Well, I'll be a good brother and let you out, but after I have to do something."-Kol opened the cell and hugged Klaus. -"I missed you, Kol."-Kol smiled at him. -"I know, I know I saw everything from there, but now I have unfinished business."-He said as he disappeared. Klaus was happy to see his brother. He rushed to Caroline who was still lying on the floor. Probably Silas was still in her head. -"Caroline, sweetheart! Wake up. -"Klaus said as he stroked her hair. He picked up Caroline and brought her to his home. Caroline was lying on Klaus' bed. She still didn't open her eyes. Klaus was next to her, he didn't move away from her. He talked to her, but nothing. Klaus went to the window and looked out. Such a beautiful view and she can't see it. He could show her everything she wants. He was waiting for hours but nothing happened. Klaus lay down next to Caroline. He closed his eyes thinking about her.

* * *

_**Big thanks for my beta sunpixie2000(tumblr) :)**_

_**Rewieew!**_

_**So, I'm working on a new fanfiction and I have a lot of thing in this week so I don't know when can I upload.**_

_**(my tumblr.: sorii08 )**_


End file.
